A Fight Begins: Takeshi and Teru vs. Hikaru Kurosaki
* Previously: A Shadow Calls: Takeshi meets Hikaru Kurosaki Asking "A fight?" asked Takeshi and Teru the next morning. "Yep, you two versus me. What do you say?" asked Hikaru. Takeshi and Teru both hesitated, they both knew they would lose, but then Takeshi smiled and said, "Sounds like fun." After Takeshi said that, Teru quickly agreed as well. "Cool," said Hikaru, "then let's go." Senna and Kouhei watched from the sidelines as Takeshi, Hikaru, and Teru walked out and got into fighting stances. The fight had begun. Takeshi's Fight "Wait!" said Hikaru, "let me put up a barrier so that nobody else gets hurt." As he said this Hikaru erected a barrier and said, "Okay, we're good to go." "Great," said Takeshi drawing a katana from a scabbard, "Teru, let me go first, save your strength." "Sure, go ahead," replied Teru. Takeshi then raced at Hikaru with blinding speed and swung at his torso. Hikaru easily blocked him. "Nice try," said Hikaru, "But your movements are too obvious for my Kagirinaigan." "So this is the legendary ocular jutsu I've heard about," said Takeshi, grinning, "I guess physical combat is useless, so I'll just have to use ninjutsu!" Takeshi then wove some signs and charged up a Chidori and then he ran at Hikaru with all of his speed. Hikaru sighed, "You don't have a sharingan, how are you going to react to my counter?" he asked as he swung at Takeshi. Takeshi dodged the attack and hit his mark, puncturing a lung. Hikaru was shocked,he can do a chidori and not get tunnel-vision from the charge? I'll have to be more careful, he thought as he healed his wound. Takeshi smiled at Hikaru. Hikaru then wove some seals of his own, and shot an Anihilationscape at him . Takeshi, still smiling pointed his hand at the move and froze it in the same way he froze the warriors before. Hikaru was surprised at Takeshi's power over ice and realized that he might have to use more than 0.5% of his power. Takeshi asked, "What do you think? I call that move cryoblast." "Impressive," said Hikaru, "but take this, I'll show you my full power." Hikaru then released all of his power and charged at Takeshi with all of his strength readying his blade to swing. Takeshi formed another chidori, but this time, a cold aura surrounded it, and he shouted, "Cryochidori!" and charged as well. The two attacks collided, and both Hikaru and Takeshi were knocked to the ground. Takeshi was injured along his whole chest, and Hikaru's arms were frozen. Everyone was tense, except for Takeshi and Hikaru, who both started laughing. They both got up an Takeshi healed his wound and unfroze Hikaru's arms. They both shook hands. "You win," said Takeshi, grinning, "I'm all out of chakra." "You did great," said Hikaru, also grinning, "You froze my arms and it seems you're the only one who could unfreeze them." "Yeah, but you still won," said Takeshi, he then turned to Teru and said, "It's your turn, Teru go for it." Teru grinned, got up, and said, "Finally, I thought I was going to fall asleep." Takeshi rolled his eyes and went to sit next to Senna and Kouhei to watch. Teru got into a fighting stance, as did Hikaru, and said, "Get ready, cause here I come." Teru's Fight Teru needs to put this here, I'll continue to the next part. (Teru make sure your fight ends in a way that it connects to the next part) Plans Teru and Hikaru finished shaking hands and Senna, Kouhei, and Takeshi congratulated both of the fighters on their power. Takeshi then asked Hikaru, "Okay, now what do you plan to do?" Hikaru looked at Takeshi, grinning and said,"Well I think we should first finish up with training Senna and Kouhei. Then we'll decide what to do next." "Sounds good but Hikaru," said Takeshi,"I was wondering, did your brother, or Seireitou survive as well?" Hikaru grinned,"I knew you would ask eventually. Yeah, they're still alive, but they're at Senna's apartment with my brother's descendents, Mizore and Kurumu Kousoku. Also, Ryun Uchiha is also alive and well, living the boring life of a high school principle. At that, Teru burst out laughing and soon after, everyone else did too. Once everyone was in contol again Takeshi turned to Senna and Teru turned to Kouhei, "Okay," they both said, "back to practicing." Senna and Kouhei both looked at their secondary teacher's and grinned. Then, Senna shot a fieball at Takeshi, and Kouhei went in with his gentle fist sytle at Teru. Both Takeshi and Teru blocked the attacks. And the training went on. Next: A Test of Power: Senna and Kouhei vs. Takeshi and Teru